Of Humans and Their Dæmons
by Kittycait101
Summary: Humans have dæmons (manifestations of their soul in the shape of animals) Jim and his daemon Kai (Labrador) board a shuttle to starfleet and meet a Leonard McCoy and his daemon Léna. (Wolf) but there's something odd about the doctor and his daemon.
1. The Shuttle

Jim sits heavily on the seat of the shuttle, debating wether to turn back and grab his bike and ride off into the distance. He looks down, sighing heavily at the golden Labrador at his feet.

_Yeah, that's why you can't go back. _

After spending days of contemplating whether to take up Pikes challenge, Jim convinced Kai that joining starfleet might be a good idea. Kai disagreed completely but if Jim wants to join, he'll join.

Kai glares up at him with bared teeth. Jim doesn't feel like arguing with him. Not now. Instead, he stares out of the window of the shuttle

Every human has a spirit animal, (a daemon as they are referred to) representing your personality, traits and sometimes physical attributes. Humans and daemons can't live without each other, a daemon is a manifestation of a persons soul, non existent without said human. No one knows why or how they exist but everyone knows they're a pain in the-

Jim's thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a gruff voice from the back of the shuttle, protesting vociferously to a woman who really stood no chance in trying to calm the deep toned southerner. Instead, she urges the man into the seat next to Jim and gives him an apologetic look.

_Great. Just what I need_. Jim thinks as the man settles into his seat, reeking of bourbon and regret.

His daemon joins him shortly after, and it's the first time Jim really looks at either of them. The man is tall and broad shouldered, with dark hair and tanned skin, accompanied with hazel eyes flecked with emerald. Even unshaven and clearly hungover, he is very attractive. His daemon, a large wolf with dark chocolate fur and bright eyes, stares up at her partner curiously, as if waiting for something. She acknowledges Jim and Kai with a tilt of the head, but otherwise ignores them both. There's a long silence before the man gives in.

"I may throw up on you." He finally growls to his wolf. To Jim's surprise, the wolf just chuckles.

"Oh Len. It wouldn't be the first time." She replied, nuzzling his leg with her nose.

Interactions between man and daemon are always kept to a minimum. Touching your daemon is painful, like a burning flame ripping through your skin. When you're a child, the bond is weaker between you and your spirit. Daemons and children are free to play. It's when humans hit puberty that it starts to become painful, unbearable even. Which is why when 'Len' (as his daemon called him) threads his fingers through the soft, thick coat of his daemon, Jim gapes in shock. He must of made a noise, somewhere between a squeal and a startled gasp, because Len is looking at him though long eyelashes and raising an eyebrow quizzically and _damn_ does that make Jim blush. When Jim fails to say anything the man raises his hand and cooly introduces himself as "Leonard McCoy"

Jim stammers out a "Jim Kirk" as he shakes Leonard's hand, trying but failing miserably to keep his infamous 'Kirk charm' persona. Leonard, however, doesn't seem to recognise his last name, or at least doesn't comment on it, for which Jim is eternally grateful.

Leonard then proceeds to rant to his daemon about the dangers of shuttles while she sits and watches him amusedly, leaning into the touch as he scratches his long fingers behind her ears.

"Shut it, old man" she growls affectionately.

"If I'm an old man what does that make you?" Leonard reposts. She doesn't dignify him with a response, instead she turns to Jim.

"Ignore him. He's just being unreasonable." She remarks lightly, causing Len to scowl and Jim to laugh.

"You try say that when we've one tiny crack in the hull, our blood will boil in thirteen seconds."

"I think these things are pretty safe" Kai suddenly interrupts, clearly aggravated. Jim rolls his eyes but nods in agreement. Jim and Leonard (now christened 'bones' due to a particularly long rant about his ex wife.) manage to talk for most of the journey. Bones' daemon introduces herself as "Léna" and even manages to get Kai to play with her for a while.

Once the shuttle lands Bones quickly undoes his harness and grunts a farewell to Jim and Kai.

"See you around bones." Jim calls after him.

"Bones?"

" 'all I got left is my bones' " Jim replies in his best impression of a southern accent, earning a laugh from Lėna and a grimace from Bones.

"See you around kid." Leonard drawls in a thick honey accent and yes, it sounds so much better coming from him. Leonard gets off the shuttle as fast as he can, (unsurprisingly) and Jim just catches sight of him and his wolf disappearing into a crowd of starfleet officers and their various daemons.

_Don't grow attached Jim, we came here to prove a point. Not to make friends_. Kai reminds him telepathically. With annoyance etched into his voice.

"Lighten up. It won't hurt to meet a few people."

When Jim opens the door to his new dorm, not knowing what to expect when he first sees his new roommate, he's shocked when he sees bones fast asleep, curled around his daemon. Her eyes snap open at the sound of the door opening and wags her tail in delight, making the older man grumble adorably in his sleep.

"Hello Jim, Kai" she greets quietly as not to disturb her human further.

Jim can sense Kai's slight shift in mood and he grins at the golden lab.

_Stop it. _Kai tells him_._ _I can hear what you're thinking_.

_You're happy. Oh come on! Don't deny it._

Kai grumbles a weak argument.

"Hello" Jim replies to Léna "I guess we're your roommates"

"Yes you are. There was a mix up and as we all arrived to the academy late... Here we are."

"But you're on medical track?" Jim asks, perching on the end of his bed.

She nods her head slightly. She turns and starts to lick Bones' face and he squirms away.

"Dammit Léna! Lemme sleep!"

"Sorry. No can do. Rise an' shine sleepy. We've got a big day."

Len mutters something incoherently into his pillow.

"What was that?" Amusement clear in his voice.

"I said," Raising his voice a little, "I'm not your chew toy. Stop licking me you dammed dog!"

"Hey! Who're you callin' a dog?"

He growls halfheartedly, refusing to open his eyes. "Hey Jim." He says instead, dragging a hand down his face and in the process, ruffling his hair. He opens his eyes slightly, glaring at his daemon. "Why did you wake me up at..." He checks the chronometer quickly. "4 in the morning?"

Léna rolls her eyes, exasperated. "We've got that meeting with Starfleet medical. And of course there's that fancy fundraiser of Susanna and Dylan's you promised to go to."

Bones bolts upright making the wolf fall to the ground and start giggling uncontrollably.

"That's today?!"

"Yes. Like I told you. Repeatedly."

Len groans and clambers out of bed. And Jim does definitely not stare at the bare expanse of his back as the covers fall. No. Instead, he stares at the toned stomach and muscled arms of the man before him. A small part of him wonders why a doctor needs to be in such good shape. A much larger part of him beats that thought with a hammer and admires bones as he strides into the bathroom, turning on the shower and leaving Léna to circle around the room impatiently. She glances up at Jim after a while and tilts her head.

"Ok. You have questions."

Jim looks startled for a second, casting a glance at Kai before answering "yeah... He can touch you. How? How does it not... burn?"

She looks up to him sullenly. "We were always... close. Closer than normal... But when Len and Pamela divorced she really did take everything from him. I think maybe a little of his soul too. Anyway, it stopped hurting as much after that."

"So it still hurts?" Jim asks, confused.

"Yes. He just hides it well." On cue, Leonard walks out of the bathroom, having changed into his cadet reds and combed his hair neatly. He sighs miserably.

"Léna you ready?" He asks the wolf. She nods and strides towards the door with a flick of her tail. Len sits on the edge of his bed, tying his shoes. "You got plans today Jim?"

"Nah not really. I need to study." Jim lies.

Len snorts derisively. "Study my ass." He mutters under his breath. Jim blushes because he already has.

_Twice_. Kai reminds him, much to his chagrin.

Len makes his way over to the door, sending a farewell over his shoulder. He turns to Léna as the door closes.

_I've been in a terrible mood haven't i?_

_Yes. You have. _

_...I'm sorry. _

_I know, Len. _She rubbed against his leg reassuringly_. Come on. Can't keep 'em waiting._


	2. The Mission

*4 years later*

Jim sits on the captains chair like he was born for it, radiating cockiness and confidence. He turns to look at his hand selected bridge crew. Spock glares at him disapprovingly which makes him grin more. Nyota and her daemon both roll their eyes simultaneously. Jim's always stayed well clear of the small green snake named "Athena", partly because Uhura's expressed her clear disinterest in Jim (Spock would do a lot worse than desert him on an ice planet if he flirted with his girlfriend.) And partly because snakes creep him out. Still, he likes to believe he and Nyota (it took him too long to learn her first name) have become friends.

Chekov and sulu are laughing about something, probably one of Pavel's Russian folk tales. Sulu's golden eagle "Aquilo" and "fluffy" the Russian's hare are playing together around the chairs and desks.

("what's your name kid?"

"Pavel sir, Pavel Chekov. And zis Iz fluffy." He replies, gesturing to the hare.

"Fluffy?!" Jim asks, trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"It Iz a loose translation!" Pavel huffs and storms away in annoyance.)

Leonard's standing to Jim's side with Léna rubbing against his leg affectionately. The bridge crew try not to stare when the pair come up to the bridge but despite the doctor's gruff demeanour, Léna's worked her way into their hearts (and of course, it's extremely helpful to have a doctor who can touch daemons) Occasionally Aquilo lands on his shoulder (and once on the doctors head as a dare from Fluffy. It resulted in Len shouting "sulu! Get your damn bird off me!" And the crew erupting into giggles.) but the other daemons keep their distance, weary of human contact.

Jim's thoughts are interrupted by the chirping of his PADD. "Bones, you're needed on the planet."

oOo

*5 hours later*

Kai's ears prick upwards at the sound of the transporter pad working. He circles around Jim restlessly until the familiar golden light forms. Jim heaves a sigh of relief.

'It's Léna... Something's wrong.' Kai's hushed voice floods his mind. Léna limps out of the transporter pad looking bloodied and battered and very much alone. 'Jim... Where's Bones?'

Jim looks around frantically, not seeing his CMO. "Léna, where is he?"

She stumbles slightly as her legs buckle under her. She collapses to the floor, panting heavily as Jim and Kai surge toward her. "Help him. Please!" Léna pleads and but it turns into a high pitched whine as a jolt of pain rushes through her body.

Jim's hands hover over her, unsure and unwilling to hurt her more. She whimpers again so he settles his fingers into her blood matted fur. A memory resurfaces of Len petting Kai absentmindedly on their first day of dorm sharing together and he remembers the distinct lack of pain. He presses his palms to her body more certainly.

"Where's Bones, Léna?" Jim tries again. Daemons and humans usually can't move 30 feet from each other and Jim's all too aware of the impossible distance between the doctor and his daemon. Léna should be dead.

"They have him" Léna croaks.

"Who has him?" Kai asks as her eyelids droop shut.

"Léna!" Jim tugs her hair gently. "Stay with me girl. We'll find him." She flicks her tail once and looses consciousness.

The med team flood in seconds later. Someone prises Jim away from the injured wolf and he barely notices their shocked expressions because he touched someone else's daemon.

He watches her get beamed straight to med bay.

Shrugging out of the nurses hold, he turns to everyone in the room. "Everything you saw here is now classed as strictly confidential. If I hear a word that this has spread severe consequences will take place." He informs, keeping a strictly serious tone.

He paces outside of the room, barely acknowledging the fact Spock's watching him. "Spock, this stays off the record until we know what happened. Understand?"

"Captain, I cannot lie."

"You don't need to. 'Doctor Leonard McCoy has been captured, tortured and separated from his daemon. I am sending an away team to retrieve doctor McCoy. Until contact is formed between the doctor, his status is presumed injured or... dead.'" His voice cracks at the last word.

"Captain, it is highly improbable that doctor McCoy is deceased, as his daemon is still alive. The distance however, is highly unusual as well as their ability to form physical contact with each other and others around them."

"I am aware Spock." Jim snaps and Spock's daemon visibly bristles. Dakota's always represented Spock's human side (Much to Spock's chagrin) Jim feels a pang of guilt. "Spock you have the con." He flips open his communicator. " Uhura, Sulu, You're with me. Get down to the transporter room."

"Captain, what is this about?" Uhura asks when she arrives.

"Léna came back... Without Bones."

"What?! How is this possible?!"

"I dont know. But he's being tortured."

"Oh god! Len!" Uhura exclaims.

"Scotty! Find his signal." Jim calls once they step onto the transporter pad.

"Aye sir. Locking his signal now. It's too weak to beam up but I can beam ye down Captain."

"Energise." Jim calls irritably,

When they arrive, they find themselves outside a large mirrored dome, surrounded by trees and covered in vines.

"What is this place?" Uhura shouts over the gushing wind.

"I dont know. But we're going in."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Athena asks.

"Nope. But it's the best we've got." Jim replies.

Sulu's eagle swoops back into view after surveying the area with sulu following close behind.

"All clear, sir." Aquilo reports.

Jim gives a short nod and pushes the stiff doors open. Inside, the dome is stark and clinical, like the reception of a hospital. A grey coloured woman sits behind a desk and smiles at the trio.

"Can I help you?" The woman asks, her voice almost electronic sounding. Her eyes flicker to the group's daemons and shifts uncomfortably but keeps a neutral expression.

"Yeah um... We got lost. Where are we exactly?" Jim asks innocently.

The woman's image flickers and disappears. "Hologram?" Sulu asks. Jim nods in reply. Seconds later a grey coloured man walks through a door to their side.

"I heard you're lost. Let me show you around, Mister?..."

"James. James... Finnegan. And these are my friends: Nyota and Hikaru."

'Finnegan? Really Jim?' Kai smirks.

'Hush. It was all I could think of.' Jim scowls at his daemon.

"Well I'm sure you'll like it here Mr. Finnegan."

"What exactly do you do here?" Uhura asks.

"Everything from medical research to chemical warfare."

Jim hums and casts a weary glance to the others. They're led down lengthy corridors with locked rooms and labs leading off. They eventually stop outside a large room with glass windows. The man turns to the group and raises his weapon.

Jim reflexively reaches for his own phaser.

"Hands away Mr. Kirk." The guy warns.

Jim stops reaching for his weapon but doesn't make an attempt at moving his hands away. The man aims at the space in front of Kai and fires. Kai jumps back quickly and growls at him, baring his long white teeth.

"I said 'hands away.' Your people need to learn to take orders. Your doctor put up quite a fight. It's no coincidence you came here after we got a hold of him. You think we wouldn't recognise you? Starfleets golden boy?"

Rage flares in Jim. "Take me to him." He growls, ignoring the question.

"Please Mr. Kirk. You're in no position to negotiate."

"No. I am. You let us take him back to my ship and I won't open fire on this facility."

The man stands a little more defensively. "Tell me Mr. Kirk. What do you know about him?"

"I know he's a damn good doctor and the best friend I could of hoped for."

"His abilities are unique, are they not? His spirit animal is very far from here."

Jim nods slowly.

"Has he ever explained how?"

Jim shakes his head. "Not in detail. I figured he would when he's comfortable with telling me."

"Oh, I doubt he ever will be. You should find out for yourself."

"I won't do that to Bones." He raises his head defiantly, refusing to let curiosity take over.

"Very well. You may take him if you don't step foot on this planet again. Next time we won't be so generous."

"Thank you."

The man opens the door to reveal a stark white hospital. A harsh cry suddenly fills the room and Jim darts to the nearest bed where Len lays convulsing. His eyes snap open at the sound of Jim's voice but his eyes are wild and feral looking. He claws at the bed and buries his face into the pillow with his back facing Jim.

"Bones! It's okay. Come on! We're gonna get you back." He cards a hand through Len's gelled hair and places the other on his side, pulling back quickly when his fingers come into contact with tacky blood. He turns to face the man once again. "What did you do to him?" Jim barks.

"He refused to co-operate. We took appropriate action."

"Torturing is not 'appropriate action'"

"In our culture resistance in the ultimate transgression."

Jim turns his back on him and fries to quell his rage. He instead tries to usher McCoy into calming down. "Kirk to enterprise, come in." Jim says into his comm.

"Enterprise to Kirk. Do you have doctor McCoy?" Spock asks.

"I have him. Can you beam us straight to med bay?"

"Yes captain. Stand by."

The familiar tingle of transportation spreads through his body seconds later. He grabs hold of Len's hand, offering as much comfort as possible.

The med bay is well prepared. A group of doctors and nurses are waiting but as soon as they try to approach, Léna bounds past them, almost knocking them off their feet. She Snarls at anyone who advances toward Leonard and bares her teeth protectively.

"Léna, it's only us. We're trying to help him." Jim pleads, causing her to deflate slightly. Len stopped writhing when they'd arrived on the ship but he's slowly bleeding out.

She bows her head almost shamefully and looks like a kicked puppy.

"Come here girl." He calls, he scratches the top of her head lightly when she limps over to him. "I know you're scared. I am too." By this time Len has been successfully moved to a bio bed with regenerators strapped to his bruising skin. She jumps onto the bed and squirms her way under Leonard's arm, curling up to him as much as possible. With McCoy unconscious and Léna fast asleep (Jim thinks it's due to a tonne of medication on both parts.) Jim pushes back stray strands of dark hair drifting across the older mans face and looks down at them both. With the privacy curtain drawn, no one hears the mumbled question:

"Who are you Bones?"


	3. The Secret

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Len wakes with a start, sitting up quickly and immediately regretting it. A dull ache spreads through his body, a reminder of just how serious his injuries were. He must be on a lot of medication. Still, he tries to nudge Léna awake from where she's plastered against his side but she doesn't budge. He sighs, she's probably under sedative to keep her calm./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Swivelling his body so his legs are off the bed, he manages to stand (albeit shakily) upright. He knows he shouldn't be up. Hell, he probably shouldn't even be awake but he feels restless and he's got a job to do./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The privacy curtains still drawn, which is helpful, it means he can tamper with the readings on the bio bed before anyone finds the anomalies. They're unnoticeable to an untrained eye, but if anyone's looking for anything unusual (which he's almost certain they will be doing after what happened) they'll find them. He's flicking through the readings, correcting inconsistencies when the curtain's drawn back suddenly. Dread washes through him when he turns to see Jim with his eyebrows drawn together./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What are you doing?" Jim asks./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Could ask you the same question." His voice is croaky from the lack of use and he starts to wonder exactly how long he's been unconscious for./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You're changing the readings? Why?" Jim's becoming annoyed or perhaps even angry and McCoy knows this isn't going to end well./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Jim I-"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Don't make some thin excuse Bones. Why?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I-"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Leonard. What the hell are you doing up? Get into bed." M'Benga interrupts, sending Len a knowing glance./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"'Thank the universe for that man and his impeccable timing./span' Leonard thinks. Jim glares daggers at him and he resists the urge to go punch something. Instead, he clambers back onto the bed where his daemon stirs and shifts towards him in her sleep./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"M'Benga is replacing the IV line in his hand whilst Jim is pointedly not looking at him. The last thing he sees is Jim's retreating figure as darkness clouds his vision./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The next time he wakes, he doesn't open his eyes. Instead, he listens to the muffled talking. It's Jim and nurse Chapel./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Christine, there are parts of his file that even I can't read. Aren't you even a little curious?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""If he wanted to tell us he would of." She sighs./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It's my duty as his friend to know."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Maybe he doesn't want you to know because of that."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He narrows his eyes at her. "You know don't you?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I have an idea, yes."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I could order you to tell me." He pleads./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""A captain cannot order a doctor to violate a patient's confidentiality, except in situations of ship security." Christine recites./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""but-"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ask him." Christine interrupts. He opens his mouth to argue but she stops him again. "Ask him." She asserts./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Fine." He huffs and to Len's surprise, sits on the chair by his bio bed. Kai jumps up on the end of the bed next to Léna. Curled up together they look like the perfect representation of yin and yang. M'Benga must of upped the medication because he feels so tired. He's loosing awareness of the noise and people around him and drifts into a sleep./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"o0o/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"His arms are cuffed to top of the bed, he pulls on the binds but they only seem to get tighter as he struggles. The lighting is harsh and there's a low droning noise vibrating through the walls. Léna's nearby. He can feel her anger and confusion and fear running through their bond./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Relax Leonard." The nurse that brought him here is peering down at him with a sweet smile that makes Len nervous. She frowns slightly and places a hand on his cheek. "Relax sweetheart, I promise it doesn't hurt. A few seconds and it'll be over." He nods but doesn't trust her. Not that he has any choice. The boy can't move at all since his legs have been clamped down. A large needle is produced by one of the nurses and it's plunged into the side of his neck. Its contents cause blinding hot pain to jolt through his body as it spreads through his blood stream. He screams, but he can't hear his voice. The nurse is looking down at him again. "Bones, Wake up."/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Bones is twitching and shuddering underneath Jim. Sudden jerks and thrashes of his body make him pin Bones' arms above his head in an attempt to tame the doctor's nightmare. "Hey, come on Bones. Wake up. It's just a nightmare." Jim soothes./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Bones continues to thrash and mutter weak protests, struggling against Jim's grip on his arms. "Jim, let go of his arms!" Léna cries./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Jim blinks and releases his grip and sure enough, Bones relaxes and a few minutes later his eyes flutter open, he pants and looks blearily up into a pair of bright blue eyes./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You okay?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Len croaks so Jim hands him a glass of water with a straw which he drinks down quickly. He lets out a shuddering breath and presses his face Into Jim's side. Jim scoots down and wraps his arms around the older man./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm sorry. I shouldn't of pried." Jim says softly. Len hums in agreement but doesn't say anything. Jim takes it as a sign of forgiveness./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""How long've I been here?" Len asks eventually./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Shifting uncomfortably, Jim replies: "Three days."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Leonard glances up at him. "And how long is it since you've had a decent amount of sleep? You look like shit." It's brash but true, Jim has dark circles under his eyes and a slightly too stubbled chin./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Jeez you sure know how to charm a guy." He smirks and then yawns, which makes Len glare at him slightly. "I slept a little yesterday." He admits. Len gives him a sceptical look but doesn't say anything. Instead, he shifts over to make room for the blonde. Jim raises an eyebrow./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Shut up." Len grouches. "I may be a patient but I still know how to sedate you." The span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"'so get your ass down here.'/span Is heavily implied so Jim shifts down further, mindful of the doctors injuries. He lies there awkwardly for a minute, not knowing what to do./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Jim... Come 'ere." Bones mutters, with his eyes closed but he opens his arms invitingly. Jim scoots over, resting his head over Bones' heart. They'd only done this a handful of times, all of which consisted of copious amounts of alcohol and resulted with the two men collapsing into bed together in a tangle of limbs, neither bothering to take off their clothes or boots. Now though, Jim's listening to the steady beat of Len's heart and being lulled to sleep by the gentle stroke of a hand in his hair./span/p 


	4. The Prisoner

"They gave her back to me." Jim glances up to Admiral Pike and his silvering fox daemon. "The Enterprise." The man clarifies.

Jim stares into his glass for a while before finally replying: "congratulations." He pauses and sighs. "Watch your back with that first officer though."

Pike shakes his head. "Spock's not going with me. He's been transferred. USS Bradbury." He waits for Jim's reaction before continuing. "You're gonna be my first officer... Yeah admiral Marcus took some convincing. But every now and then I know how to make a good case."

Jim stares at him in disbelief. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth. That I believe in you. That if anybody deserves a second chance, it's Jim Kirk."

Jim exhales slowly and looks away. "I dont know what to say."

Pikes mouth twitches upwards. "Now that is a first. It's gonna be okay son." He sees Jim's eyes start to water at the endearment but his comm beeps before he can continue, "emergency session. Daystrom. That's us." He pats Jim's shoulder as he gets up and the fox stands and stretches it's legs. "Suit up."

o0o

Chaos. Something Bones said on the shuttle comes to mind. "Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence." And he's right. Of course he is. But he forgot to mention Earth's not much better.

He shot the window, causing it to shatter into hundreds of shards. The vacuum from the intensity of Harrison's ship made it uneasy for Jim to get a good aim. He made his best effort to shoot the ship. Useless.

Jim's eyes begin to narrow, the anti-gravity drive engine is in his clear view. He drops his gun and darts straight to the wall behind him.

Jim slams the wall causing a door to open, revealing a vast set of tools to be used in emergencies. He grabs the cable and pulls it to where his gun lay.

Wrapping a cable around the weapon he managed to grab hold of, he tries to block out the people who are injured or dying around him. He focuses in the task at hand but It's unlikely this will even work. He launches the gun out if the window and it finds it's target perfectly.

The cable's getting shorter and he's not sure how much further it's got to go. It's lurches to a stop and a loud groaning noise behind him warns him that he has about 2 seconds to duck. So he does, and narrowly misses a large section of that wall that's hurdling toward him. It bounces off the window ledge and races toward the commandeered jumpship where It gets pulled into the anti-gravity drive, the craft makes an unhealthy stuttering sound.

John Harrison stares at him darkly, disappearing as a golden light surrounds him and the jumpship plummets to the building below.

Jim turns and look at the damage that's been caused. There are many injured and a few dead. He realises Pike's nowhere to be seen and tries to ignore the clenching in his chest.

When he turns the corner, he sees Spock hunched over a still figure, he realises laying there is the first person to ever believe in him. The closest thing to a father he has is staring up to the ceiling with unseeing eyes.

Jim presses his fingers to Pikes neck. For a pulse. A sign. Anything. He blinks back tears and clenches his fists into the older man's uniform, forcing down the rage, fear, hurt and confusion that's threatening to rip him apart.

At that moment he realises something: Space is disease and danger wrapped in silence and _so much more_, but right now, there's nowhere he'd rather be.

o0o

"Jim, where were you?!" The southern drawl can only be from one man. He sighs and doesn't look at the doctor.

"For what?" He knows damn well what for. He's pretending to be oblivious.

"Your medical exam. Ten hours ago you were in a damn firefight. It's my duty as-"

"I'm fine." Jim interrupts, apparently not convincing the doctor.

"The hell you are."

"I'm fine." He asserts a little more defensively. He walks away from the doctor and onto the shuttle.

"Status report Mr. Spock." He says as he sits down next to the Vulcan and his wild cat.

Len stays standing there for a minute, wondering what just happened and trying to calm his nerves for the shuttle ride ahead. (Though not as bad as when he first joined the academy, he still hates the things profoundly.)

Léna nudges him forward so he clambers on board and sits behind Jim. The captain and the hobgoblin are conversing about something or other. Léna sits comfortably on the seat next to him, so he pulls out a tricorder to keep himself occupied for the journey, only to be shot down by Kirk. Something's off with the kid, he knows that. He sits back against the seat and presses himself into the corner, with Léna draped across his legs and tries to regulate his breathing.

o0o

Jim's about to go out guns blazing when the Klingon captain grabs Uhura. He's startled when the Klingons start dropping like flies and searches for the source.

A man dressed in black and carrying two large weapons is firing at any Klingon he can. Kuron is distracted by the hooded man momentarily so Uhura takes the opportunity to stab the Klingon with his own boot knife and Athena sinks her fangs into his neck for added effect. Jim and Spock run out of the shuttle, firing at any Klingons that cross their paths.

John Harrison, it turns out, is an extremely good shot, firing at the Birds of Prey and any attackers he can with grace and speed.

Jim, Spock and Uhura regroup behind a rock and have a very good view of Harrison. He pulls down his hood and discards one of the guns.

Leaping into the air, he's still firing at anything that gets in his way with as much elegance as possible. He ruthlessly kills three more with a knife, throwing it straight into the intended victim within seconds.

Kai looks up to Jim with wide eyes. "Jim, where's his daemon?" John's coming toward them quickly.

"Stand down." Spock calls.

"How many torpedoes?" John asks as he marches up to them.

"Stand down." Spock repeats, aiming his phaser at Harrison. It immediately gets shot out of his grip.

"The torpedoes in your message. The ones you threatened me with. How many were there?"

Everyone stays silent for a moment. "72" Spock says eventually.

John looks down at the captain for confirmation. "I surrender." He throws his gun toward Spock who picks it up quickly. Jim stares at him for a while, then stands up with a groan. Kai's growling and covered in dirt and drying blood.

"On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend, I accept your surrender." He begins to turn away from Harrison but throws multiple punches at the dark haired man, knocking him back but causing him no damage. It's only until Uhura's faint cry of "Captain!" Does he to stop. Harrison stares darkly at him again.

"Captain " he repeats slowly, Jim turns away.

"Cuff him."

o0o

Leo's called to take a blood sample from John Harrison, as is expected of the ships CMO in these circumstances. Still, he's wary of the prisoner. From what Jim told him, John Harrison is a force to be reckoned with and the lack of daemon makes him worry. Of course, it could mean Harrison's simply not human. There are plenty of humanoid species without daemons. He realises Jim's talking to him. He clears his throat. "Sounds like we've got a superman on board."

"You tell me." Jim replies.

He walks up to the glass and keeps his actions and expression carefully neutral but he lets out a shaky breath as he stands in front of the man. '_Léna, it's him_.' Still, he ploughs on. "Put your hand through the hole. I'm gonna take a blood sample." He tells the dark haired man, keeping his eyes diverted.

Harrison pulls up his sleeve and outs his arm through the hole, flexing his hand a few times. He lets the doctor take the blood sample he needs but once he tries to retreat, John grabs his wrist. He tries to break free, but the iron clad grip on his wrist holds him in place. Jim and Spock make a move to stop Harrison but Len shakes his head slightly. He finally looks up to John.

Harrison cocks his head in a predatory manner. "Such... Memorable eyes." His gaze flickers to Léna. "The wolf. Protective. Solitary... But inseparable from its pack." He bites out the last words. McCoy's shoulders slump and panic washes through him. This time when he tries to pull his arm free Harrison lets go.

"Bones."

"I'm fine Jim"

"Do you know this man?"

"Never seen him before." He knows his answer's too quick, too cantankerous to be believable but he needs to get out of the room now. He's feeling dizzy and uncoordinated and he knows he's got about 15 seconds before he faints, so he makes a dash for the exit with Léna. He sinks against the wall and the wolf joins him.

"You think he recognises us?"

"Most definitely." He says grimly.

o0o

"Why is there a man in the torpedo?"

"There are men and women in all the torpedoes."

Leo's expression after seeing the man comes back to mind. He's never seen the doctor so small and weak looking, even after his divorce. He turns to Harrison. "Who are you?"

"My _name_, is _Khan_."

"How do you know doctor McCoy?"

"He hasn't told you?" When Jim stays silent he continues. "How many times has your daemon been targeted on a mission captain? In 1996 we developed a way of... Separating ourselves from daemons. However, once the serum was injected into the blood stream the subject started to fade. The only way to stop this, was to cryogenically freeze them. Once I was found, I was awoken by your admiral Marcus to replicate the work on humans. Making them less vulnerable to attack and better."

"At what?"

"Everything" Jim's head is swimming with the knowledge.

"And doctor McCoy?"

Khan's mouth quirks upwards. "The earlier tests were unreliable. A few died, some were successful... With McCoy it worked the opposite. It caused his daemon to settle unnaturally, making him unsusceptible to the pain of touching his daemon. He was a liability so he had to go. As it turns out, David McCoy worked at the lab and found him just before we were able to dispose of him."

O0O

**"Please! Let me go!" The eleven year old sobs, struggling against the grips on his arms."Léna!" **

**"Leo!" Léna cries, shifting form persistently in her small cage. She still hasn't settled yet, but that's normal for a child his age. He knows she's going to settle soon though, he can feel the building pain when they come into contact with each other. She shifts into her preferred animal; a doe.**

**A dark haired man walks into the room. He has striking green eyes that stare into Len's own hazel and gold flecked eyes. Leo realises the man doesn't have a daemon. It dawns on him why exactly he's here. **

**"What are we waiting for?" The man's deep voice rumbles through the room, not breaking eye contact with Leonard.**

**"Sir, are you certain it's ready to be tested? The last one-" **

**"It's ready." **

**The nurse nods unsurely and gestures at Leo. A man holds him down to the bed whilst another tightens the straps around his wrists and legs. He shuts his eyes against the bright light but it's dimmed when the nurse hovers in front of his vision, wearing a false smile. He gets the impression she doesn't want to be here. "Relax sweetheart, I promise it doesn't hurt. A few seconds and it'll all be over an you can go home. Okay?" He doesn't believe her but nods anyway.**

**A needle's plunged into the side of his neck creating white hot searing pain. His vision's getting cloudy with the mixture of unshed tears and harsh lighting. He turns to look at Léna. **

**'Im so sorry' **

**'It's not your fault Leo. Be brave, little lion.' **

**He tries to believe her as she begins to dematerialise, disappearing slowly. The pain's unbearable but he can't tare his eyes away from his daemon. Tears start trailing down his cheeks. "Léna!" He closes his eyes, when he reopens them, he's surprised to see she's still there.**

**"Sir! He's stopped responding!" **

**Lena's shifting. The animal's too big for her small cage and he can see the door's about to give way. **

**"What happened?!" The man sneers. **

**"The serum hasn't been perfected sir. His daemon's settling!" **

**"Stop it then!" **

**"Sir, we can't! We have to get her out!" The nurse rushes to Léna's cage and unlocks it quickly. The wolf bounds to the bed, bracketing her legs over Leonard protectively and snarling at the dark haired stranger. The man has the audacity to laugh. **


End file.
